Whattaboys
''Whattaboys ''was a Philippine situational comedy on IBC. Written by the renowned writer-director Jose Javier Reyes and directed by John-D Lazatin, the sitcom starred today's top actors AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio are the leading roles. It was aired from August 31, 2013 to May 31, 2013 on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. Production AJ, Aki and Josh's on-screen chemistry was first seen who came from the network's Sunday youth-oriented show ''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' from 2011 to 2012 on TV5. The trio who made Philippine entertainment lighter and fresher, today's top stars are most sought-after and multi-awarded actor AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio are the trio by headline the testosterone-laden mini-sitcom Whattaboys saw the strength of the trio about the guys loved by men and women of all ages. The matinee idols and TV host are regulars of the top-rating daily noontime show Lunch Break. The sitcom is directed by veteran comedy director John D-Lazatin. Compared to previous IBC sitcoms, Whattaboys reigned as a full-length primetime weekly sitcom, occupying the Saturday night time slot. YouTube sensation Petra Mahalimuyak (Ashley Rvera) joined the show as one of the main cast. Synopsis It is about three boys named a gwapo boy Rico Padilla (AJ Muhlach), a brother boy James Yan (Josh Padilla) and a wacky boy Zanjoe Ochoa (Aki Torio), who are the boys together with their guys and pare. Whattaboys who sees that the sexy girl Petra Mahalimuyak (Ashley Rivera). Rico meets the love interest, like an attractive and cutie high school teenage girl Jenny Ramirez (Sofia Andres) who is also on the same year level as he is. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'AJ Muhlach' as Rico Padilla - A gwapo boy with his friends James and Zanjoe. *'Josh Padilla' as James Yan - A brother boy. *'Aki Torio' as Zanjoe Ochoa - A wacky boy. *'Ashley Rivera' as Petra Mahalimuyak - A sexy girl who are in the boys of Whattaboys. 'Supporting Cast' *'Danielle Castaño' as Sofia Reyes *'Mon Castro' as Alvin Padilla - Rico's best friend. *'Sofia Andres' as Jenny Ramirez - An attractive and cutie high school teenage girl using a school uniform who developed a crush for his love interest Rico. *'Hans Mortel' as Ronnie Carreon *[[Raven Villanueva|'Raven Villanueva']] as Louise Ramirez - Jenny's mom *'Red Sternberg' as Robert Ramirez - Jenny's dad *'Bianca Casado' as Kathy Garcia - Jenny's best friend and classmate. *[[Jao Mapa|'Jao Mapa']] as Robert Ochoa - Zanjoe's older brother. *[[Cacai Bautista|'Cacai Bautista']] as Katya Debbie - Rico's nanny *'Tutti Caringal' as Bobby Gamboa 'Guest Cast' *'Nicole Andersson' as Nicole Angela *'Nadine Lustre' as Sandy Salvador *'Coleen Garcia' as Princess Gonzales *'Shy Carlos' as Sharlene dela Cruz - James' girlfriend. *'Andre Paras' as Bojo Ramos *'Janella Salvador' as Andrea Chiu *'Mario Maurer' as Marlo Maurer *'Kylie Padilla' as Leslie Serrano - Zanjoe's love interest. *'Julia Barretto' as Cara Estrada - James's semi girlfriend. Awards and recognitions 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won See also *New sitcom for the boys and newest teen romantic drama anthology on IBC *IBC Strengthens Weekend Programming With 10 Hit Shows Tobpilled By Their Biggest and Brightest Stars *IBC-13 Clinches 15 to 30 Top Programs Nationwide in October 2013 *IBC Dominates October TV Ratings, Scores Higher Across All Time Blocks *IBC is Set to Revolutionize Pinoys’ TV Viewing Habit this 2014 *Docu-musical for IBC-13's 54th anniversary * ONE FC starts on The Kapinoy Network * Reviving the '70s, '80s and '90s vibe *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Program Site * Whattaboys on Facebook * Whattaboys on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2014 Philippine television series endings